I'm so sorry
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: Germany petted Italy's head as a comforting gesture. "Ve " Italy smiled at Germany. "So what does it mean doitsu?" "….. Most likely that Spain is the person you shall kill to get home" "VE!" Italy yelled.


**Hey, Tsuki here :3 Okay me and Yoru is making this rp (Actually we rp's all the time x3) based on a fanfic named 'the rules' and there was something I wanted to happen (Thanks to Yoru It didn't *sigh*) so I've decided to make it a fanfic :3 Everything that happens in the start was both me and Yoru (with some changes x3) but the end is different from what happened in the rp x3 I'm Germany, Spain and Romano, Yoru is Italy. (Really fair huh? x3) I don't own the plot or Hetalia**  
I'm so sorry

"Ve? There's a note!" Italy said running over to a near my tree with a note attached to it. "Italy! Be careful!" Germany yelled while running after him to make sure the Italian wouldn't get hurt. "ve?" Italy ripped the note of the tree and read it. "Pasta arrow (there didn't stand arrow there was an arrow pointing at Hacha de batalla) hacha de batalla" Italy read out loud. "huh? Hacha de batalla?" Germany asked. "si, it means 'battle axe', the note doesn't make sense" Italy starred confused at the note. "It must be a code then" Germany took the note from Italy and examined it. "ve? Really?" Germany nodded. "Spain have a battle axe ja?" "Si, why?" Italy asked clueless. "the battle axe must mean Spain then and Pasta must be you Italy" "Yay! I'm-a pasta!" Italy smiled happily, thinking about pasta. "And then there is the arrow" "ve! I would like to become Spain! He's so good at fighting, and doesn't have to flee like-a me!" Germany petted Italy's head as a comforting gesture. "Ve~" Italy smiled at Germany. "So what does it mean doitsu?" "….. Most likely that Spain is the person you shall kill to get home" "VE?!" Italy yelled* "I won't-a kill him" Germany looked worried at Italy before looking at the note again, turning it around. '_serious arrow pasta…. I have to kill italy' _ Germany ripped the damned note apart. "Ve?" Italy looked confused at him. "Nothing it was blank. Let's go Italy" "okay doitsu" Italy started walked again, Germany next to him. "Ve doitsu, If-a you had to kill me, would you do it?" Italy asked curious, an innocent expression on his face. "Nein, I would never kill you Italy" "you're so sweet" Italy smiled at him. "Let's hurry, I have to talk with with Spain" "okay doitsu"

-After finding Spain and Romano :D-

"Ve~ Frattelo!" Italy smiled as his brother, happy to have found him. "Fratello! You're okay! N-not because I was worried…. Damnit.." Romano looked away in denial, blushing a bit. "Ve~ I was kinds worried for you though, not that I need to, my fratello is strong!" Romano couldn't help but smile at this. "Thanks fratello" The two Italians continued talking (with some curses from Romano) while Spain and Germany discussed some meters away from them. "Italy" Spain said while walking over to stop in front of the Italians, germany next to the Spaniard. "Ciao Spain!" Italy smiled at Spain and Spain smiled back. "Germany told me about the note and I want you to do it" Spain said with a gentle smile. "Ve?!" Italy looked shocked at him. "B-but there's no way I can do that…." Italy said looking down. "Yes, you can and I want you to do it with this" Italy looked up as he was handed Spain's beloved battle axe. "No! If I have to do it, then Germany have to kill me first!" Italy yelled cuz he saw the note. "Italy, nein, I have to help Romano get home" Germany was glad Romano didn't start arguing. "Italy please, we want you to get home" Spain tried to reason. "B-but if I go home, I'll be all alone with no one with me!" "No Italy, Romano will come as soon as he can" Spain looked over at the mute Romano, hope he'll come home safe. "But you will still be here and I won't know if you'll ever get back!" Italy started crying as he yelled that, why couldn't they understand he wouldn't do it? "Italy please, do it for us" Spain looked at the crying Italian, mad at himself for making him cry, but he wouldn't give up either. "NO!" Italy cried. "Italy," Germany started, hugging him. "for me?" but Italy pushed him away. "no! you're all so mean to me, I won't do it!" Spain looked directly in the crying Italians eyes. ""No L'Italia, si sta significa per noi, ti vogliamo bene e vogliamo risparmiare, quindi per favore per noi, uccidimi" (No Italy, you're mean to us, we love you and want to save you, so please for us, kill me) Spain said back. "No, tu non capisci! Non voglio uccidere nessuno!" (No, you don't get it! I won't kill anyone!) "Tornerò in Italia la vita, prometto che tornerò alla vita, quindi, per favore, uccidetemi" (I'll come back to life Italy, I promise I'll come back to life, so please, kill me) "…. Prometti?" (You promise?) "Si, prometto" (Yes, I promise) "o-okay then" Italy sniffed. Spain smiled. "Good Italy, now make me proud and show you how good you are with my axe" Italy slowly lifted the axe up, his hands shaking violently. Spain took a deep breath. Italy closed his eyes and swung it until he hit something and there was 'thump' sound from something hitting the ground. Letting go of the axe, he opened his eyes and saw a bleeding Spain on the ground and the tears started to flow faster. Spain looked at Italy with smiling sad eyes. "Mi dispiace tanto l'Italia, ho mentito, perdonami" (I'm so sorry Italy, I lied, forgive me) "What?! S-Spain! N-no!" Italy screamed as he disappeared from the island, the last he saw was Romano waving, holding Spain's hand, tears streaming down his face to mix with the blood and Germany waving.

**Done... I better liked it in my head but this is how it turned out *sigh* My writing skills certainly haven't gotten better…  
Either way, I hope you liked it :3 The conversation between Spain and Italy was Italian and feel free to say if it's wrong cuz I had to use google translate since I can't Italian and then there was words as 'nein' that's German and means no and 'fratello' Italian for brother x3**

-Tsuki :3


End file.
